Another One Bites the Dust
|artist = |year = 1980 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Stunt Version) |nogm =3 (Classic/Stunt Version) |mc = |pc = / /Bright Indigo/Deep Emerald (Classic) Pine Green (Stunt Version) |gc = Cobalt Blue/Aqua Green/Cobalt Blue/Aqua Green (Classic) Light Blue (Stunt Version) |lc = Orange (Classic) |pictos = 85 (Classic) 180 (Alternate) |alt =Stunt Version |nowc = AnotherOne (Classic) AnotherOneALT (Stunt Version) |choreo ='Classic' Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZRlT8TgmR1/ |perf = Classic Anthony Despras (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BZRot2PhMNy/[[:File:Anthony_another_one_bites_the_dust.png]] Céline Baron (P2) Jerky Jessy (P3) Alexandra Poupin (P4) }}"Another One Bites the Dust" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a male-female-male-female style dance crew. The wardrobe is based on a boxing theme. The primary colors are purple, black and golden. During parts of the choreography, the purple parts of the clothing turn red. P1 P1 is a man wearing an unbuttoned black sleeveless jacket showing his bare torso. The jacket has an open collar which shows the inner fabric of the jacket to be purple. His torso is wrapped in straps of clothing in purple. He also wears purple leggings with black shorts over them. The shorts have golden stars on them. On his right hand he wears a black and golden boxing glove. He has black side swept hair and a blue band of color across his eyes. He wears black boots with golden extensions that cover his lower leg just above the feet. 'P2' P2 is a woman wearing a black jacket with golden lining and a hood. The jacket is sleeveless. She also wears a golden bra and purple stripes of clothing all over her torso similar to P1. She wears a purple booty short with a golden champion belt with black straps. She wears a golden cap on her head that has a tiger's face on the top. She has two purple stripes on either cheek. She wears a purple glove on her right hand that reveals her fingers. Her footwear includes black heels with golden straps on them. P3 P3 is a man wearing a purple tight crop top. He wears a glittery black pair of tight leggings that are secured by two black bands that go over to the shoulder from under the crop top. There is a champion belt around the waist that has a black band. He wears knee-length purple boots with golden stars on them. His right knee cap is covered with a golden covering. He wears a black armband on his wrist that is bare around the underside of his wrist but covers the overside. The armband is also bare around the fingers and knuckles. There are two blue stripes on either cheek. He also wears a golden helmet. P4 P4 is a woman wearing a purple sports bra. There are golden straps of clothing that form a choker around her neck and then goes down to her stomach and forms a network there. She also wears three-quarter black tights with golden stripes on them. She also wears purple knee-length socks with golden knee cap coverings attached to them, along with black heels. She wears a purple arm band on her right hand, similar to P2. There is a purple star design on her right eye. Her hair is secured in the form of a high ponytail by a golden hairband. Anotherone coach_1.png|P1 Anotherone coach_2.png|P2 Anotherone coach_3.png|P3 Anotherone coach_4.png|P4 Alternate The coach is a man. He has yellow poofy hair with a black hairband around his forehead. He wears black aviator glasses. His outfit is a yellow and black vest with a pink buckle on the left side of his chest over a dark green long sleeve shirt that has one short sleeve on the left with yellow stripes on the arm. On his right hand he has a sky blue biker glove and on the left is a black biker glove. On his left arm is a yellow-and-black pad. He wears a pink belt with a black buckle,dark green pants with yellow pink and black designs and a pad on his right leg. His shoes are the same color as his pants. Background He is on top of a moving truck on a speeding highway in the middle of a city. In parts of the song a billboard can been seen that says "another on bites the dust" with the players head on it. Classic Alternate Gold Moves Classic According to the video below, there are at least three Gold Moves. Only Gold Move 1 has been officially confirmed so far. Gold Move 1 & 2: The gold move is a wave that begins in P4 and ends in P1. * P4: Cross your wrists above your head. * P3: Bend your left arm and place it on the side of your abdomen and put your right arm up. * P2: Quickly punch forward with your right hand and then pose as if you are prepared to fight. * P1: Flex your arms diagonally. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Moves 1 and 2, but done all at once. This is the final move of the routine. AnotherOneBitesTheDustGM.PNG|Gold Move 1 Anotherone gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Stunt Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Stunt Version: Gold Move 1: Facing to the left, cross your right arm in front of your chest. Gold Move 2: With your right leg in front of your left, throw your arms apart from in front of your chest. Gold Move 3: Pump your arms above your head and kick your right foot forward. Trivia * Another One Bites the Dust is the third song by Queen in the series; after Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Don't Stop Me Now. * P3's avatar is missing the marks under his eyes. * Silhouettes of the coaches appear in the background of the routine twice. The first time they can be seen practicing on the punching bags and the second time they appear on posters. Gallery Game Files Anotherone cover generic.jpg|''Another One Bites the Dust'' Anotheronealt cover generic.jpg|''Another One Bites the Dust'' (Stunt Version) Anotherone cover albumcoach.png|Classic's Just Dance 2018 album coach Anotheronealt cover albumcoach.png|Stunt Version's Just Dance 2018 album coach Anotherone p2 ava.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Anotherone p3 ava.png|Classic (P3)'s avatar Anotherone p4 ava.png|Classic (P4)'s avatar Anotheronealt p1 ava.png|Stunt Version's avatar In-Game Screenshots anotherone menu.png|'' '' on the menu Anotheronealt menu.png|Stunt Version on the menu AOBTDALtCoachSelect.png|Stunt Version's coach selection screen Others Anotheronebitesthedust thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Anotheronebitesthedust thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Anotherone gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 22119275 1597541440266672 85270602 n-0.jpg|Stunt Version gameplay Videos Official Music Video Queen - Another One Bites the Dust (Official Video) Teasers Another One Bites The Dust - Gameplay Teaser (US) Another One Bites The Dust - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Another One Bites The Dust - 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Another One Bites The Dust (Alternate) - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Queen Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Alexandra Poupin Category:Anthony Despras Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Deceased Artists